


Sub Rosa

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [476]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Doesn't Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/31/20: “measly, empty, flimsy”For those who don't know, "sub rosa" is another way to say "in secret."While Derek sneaking into Stiles's room through the window may be very much canon, I'm imagining Derek is Stiles's age here, which isn't canon at all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [476]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 31





	Sub Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/31/20: “measly, empty, flimsy”
> 
> For those who don't know, "sub rosa" is another way to say "in secret."
> 
> While Derek sneaking into Stiles's room through the window may be very much canon, I'm imagining Derek is Stiles's age here, which isn't canon at all.

“One measly infraction and I’m grounded?” Stiles complained.

The Sheriff shook his head. “I don’t make empty threats, son. I said you break curfew again, you’re grounded.” His tone changed. “What _are_ you up to that you can’t get home when I say?”

From his vast collection of excuses, most of them flimsy, Stiles chose this one: “Making the most of my youth?”

Hidden outside the Stilinski house, Derek overheard the conversation going on indoors. He heard Stiles climb the stairs to his room. He waited a few minutes then cautiously scaled the side of the house to Stiles’s window.


End file.
